The invention relates to an operating element having an operating surface for actuating an adjusting device that is in operative connection with a component to be adjusted. The operating element is particularly suitable for use in adjusting a component of a motor vehicle.
As a result of the considerable increase in the number of electronic elements in motor vehicles, the number of operating elements has also increased drastically. The spectrum of operating elements extends from simple switches to complex operating elements. Switches and keys represent the operating elements most frequently used in a motor vehicle. Operating elements, for example, can detect a driver's action or desire. The action desired is provided by the user (e.g., driver) by pressing, pushing or otherwise manipulating an operating element whereby an electric circuit is closed or interrupted. Particular components that are to be adjusted include windows and sliding roofs such as sliding-lifting roofs. Such components, which are operated by means of an adjusting device, require a certain amount of attention during their operation, which may undesirably divert a driver's attention.
Operating elements are preferably integrated into the design of a vehicle as functional elements. The vehicle design therefore frequently has to be adapted to the size of the operating elements and to the related “package.” On their path to an “optimal” design, designers require more freedom for shaping arbitrary surfaces. For this purpose, operating elements are desired which can almost invisibly be integrated in existing surfaces.
German Patent No. DE 197 56 804 C2 discloses a pressure-sensitive switch, and particularly a mechanically operated pressure-sensitive switch. In operation, an electric contact or an electric insulation is formed between two opposite electrodes of the switch when, in each case, a force is exercised on one of the electrodes or when a force is neutralized. Specifically, DE 197 56 804 C2 relates to a flat or foil-shaped switch which is arranged in the seat cushion for indicating by means of a binary code (ON or OFF) whether a vehicle occupant is occupying the seat. Thus, in a known manner, the pressure sensitive switch is used only for determining an ON or OFF position. Furthermore, pressure-sensitive flexible switches or foils are generally known, for example, from International Patent No. WO 02/01586 A1 and from U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,718 A.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the operating elements such that they can be operated more easily and intuitively without having to pay special attention to the component to be adjusted during operation. Furthermore, it is possible to integrate the operating elements of the invention more easily and independently with the surface material and with the surface geometry in existing surfaces.
According to a preferred embodiment, an operating element can be adapted to actuate an adjusting device that is in operative connection with a component to be adjusted. Particularly, the operating surface is constructed as a pressure-sensitive operating surface by means of which, as a function of the position and/or the pressure intensity of a pressure exercised on the operating surface, an adjusting signal can be generated such that a component to be adjusted can be correspondingly positioned by way of the adjusting device.
Because the operating surface is constructed as a pressure-sensitive surface wherein pressure can be determined as a function of position, an adjusting signal can be generated in a locally resolved manner such that the component to be adjusted can be moved into its intended position by means of the adjusting device.
Materials in the form of so-called “smart materials” are well suited for use in the pressure sensitive surfaces. These materials are pressure-sensitive and can recognize the position of the pressure as well as the intensity of the pressure. The smart materials may have different constructions. For example, a construction comprising contact foils, which compress under pressure, or a construction comprising a combination of a foamed material and glass fibers is conceivable, as known from International Patent No. WO 00/73982 A1.
As a result of the evaluation of the operating intensity (pressure), more operating possibilities can be obtained. For example, arbitrary positions can be selected directly, and operation on large surfaces is also conceivable. Pressing and sliding movements can be detected and converted to corresponding adjusting signals. Also, greater freedom with respect to design is obtained because arbitrary shapes of pressure-sensitive surfaces can be constructed. These can be combined with arbitrary materials. If required, they can even be designed to be invisible.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the operating surface is constructed as an oblong operating panel having a longitudinal axis that is arranged substantially in the adjusting direction of the component to be adjusted. The oblong operating panel has a first end, which is assigned to a first position of the component to be adjusted, and a second end, which is assigned to a second position of the component to be adjusted. Areas of the operating panel situated between the ends are assigned to corresponding intermediate positions of the component to be adjusted.
This design of the operating surface permits an operation analogous to the function or moving direction of the component to be adjusted. An intuitive operation can take place by a corresponding stroking movement over the corresponding operating panel. However, it also becomes possible to trigger certain situations by means of a touch. Thus, for example, the opening width of a sliding roof or a window can be determined by pressure upon a certain point of the oblong operating panel.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the adjusting speed of the component to be adjusted can be a function of the pressure exercised on the operating surface of the pressure-sensitive surface. Thus, for example, the rapid opening or closing of a sliding roof or window can take place by a firm pressure on the operating surface, and the slow opening or closing can take place by a slight pressure on the operating surface.
According to another preferred embodiment, the pressure-sensitive surface of the operating surface is formed using a pressure-sensitive element, which is constructed of a pressure-sensitive material. However, it is also conceivable to construct the pressure-sensitive surface of a flexible material. A pressure-sensitive element made of a pressure-sensitive material can be disposed in front of the flexible material on its interior surface area facing away from the pressure-sensitive surface. Alternatively, for design-related reasons, the pressure sensitive element can be covered by a flexible material, so that the flexible material forms the pressure-sensitive surface for the operator.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, when exercising a pressure upon the operating surface, the operating surface can be caused to vibrate inducing a haptic sensory response. These vibrations can increase as the effect upon the operating surface increases. The operator thereby recognizes that he is actually triggering a switching operation. The vibrations can be generated by piezoelectric elements.
In addition to a sliding roof, the component to be adjusted can comprise a window, seat, or any other suitable component.
The operating element can be arranged adjacent to the component to be adjusted, on a multifunction steering wheel, or at another suitable location.
Additional details of the invention are found in the following detailed description and the attached drawings in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated as examples.